Finals Week
by Chiyoraka
Summary: Tori's studying for her finals when she falls asleep. What'll happen when she wakes up and finds Jade sitting there? Jori femslash - Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So right now I'm sitting here completely cool and collected about finals week coming up. (NOT) But I haven't really studied too much, so I know the grade I get...welp, I deserve it. But in honor of my schools' finals week, I decided to write this. Even though I really should be studying. Let me know what you think! **

**Tori's P.O.V**

This week was finals week. You know, the week everyone absolutely dreads every year in high school. I've been studying nonstop for pretty much the entire weekend. I didn't even stop when my parents took Trina and I out for dinner at some fancy restaurant. I had to hide my chemistry book under the table. And that thing is freaking huge.

Anyways, I'm now studying for my math final. The last test I have to study for. It's 3 A.M. I'm blasting music to keep me awake while I study on the couch. I drowsily scribble down formulas and solve yet another equation. "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift comes on, and despite my efforts to stay awake, I drift off to sleep.

The next thing I know, I'm being roughly shaken awake by someone.

"VEGA," The person says gruffly.

"Five more minutes," I mumble quietly.

"Come on, Vega," The person's voice softens, and I slowly wake up. The "person" is none other than Jade. Jade West. In my house. At night. I sit up, take off my glasses, and rub my eyes sleepily. Then I stand up to face her. She smirks at my bleary expression.

"Okay. Number one, what time is it. Number two, why are you in my house. Number three...HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's 4 A.M. I'm in your house because my dad texted me saying that he wasn't coming home tonight, and I got in because the door was left unlocked." She rolls her eyes at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, so...wait. Why would you come to MY house. That isn't really a reason to randomly go to someone's house in the middle of the night either," I say, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Well, I didn't want to be alone," She mumbles, looking at the ground. "Normally I'd go to Beck's house, but..." She toys with her fingers and I nod slightly.

"Okay," I say, and sit down on the couch. I grab my math book again and begin solving more equations. She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot until she decides to sit down, and she sits right next to me. Almost _too_ close to me. But I honestly can't say that I don't enjoy it. Nor can I honestly say that I don't find her attractive. She has the palest skin, with perfect ice-blue eyes. Her jet black hair falls delicately across her shoulders and back, and a few stray strands land across her face. I force myself to ignore the instinct to tuck the strands behind her ear and realize that I'd been staring at her for quite a few minutes.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks, tilting her head slightly. She raises an eyebrow and I blush.

"Yeaup. Perfectly fine. Absolutely fine," I mumble unconvincingly. I look up at her and she smirks.

"Oh, shut up," I say, pouting. I look back down at the book in my lap and frown. My head hurts, and my eyes are bloodshot. I exhale hard, close the book, and begin whacking myself in the face with the book.

"I think you need a break," Jade says suddenly. I stop whacking myself and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yuh think?" I ask, sarcasm dripping from my voice. She takes the book from my hands as I try to start whacking myself with it again, and set it down on the coffee table.

"Okay, take off your jacket and shirt and lie down."

"Why?" I say, suspicion creeping into my voice.

"Chill, Vega. I'm not going to rape you or anything. I'm just going to give you a massage. Okay?"

"Okay..." I do as she says, and lie down on my stomach after stripping off my jacket. I take my bra off, but leave my tank top on. She straddles my hips, and touches my shoulders. I tense up immediately, absolutely certain that there she has some ulterior motives. She leans down until her lips are right next to my ear.

"Relax, Tori," She whispers. Wait, _Tori?_ But then she rubs her thumbs into my shoulder slowly and kneads out my tensed up muscles. I begin to relax, like she tells me to, and completely forget about what I'd been thinking. I can feel the stress melting away as she begins to knead her fingertips into the back of my neck. I let out an involuntary moan, and she chuckles.

"I haven't even gotten you in bed and I'm already making you moan, Tori," She teases seductively.

"Shut up, Jade," I mumble weakly. She draws out another moan from me as she rubs her knuckles into my lower back. I give a groan of disgruntlement and she chuckles again. I can literally hear her smirk as she continues massaging lower and lower down my back. By the time she reaches the end of my shirt, I feel like I'm melting into the sofa. She gets off my back and I sit up. I yawn enormously and when I blink open my eyes, I find Jade staring at me.

"What?" I ask her. I scan her face for her emotions, but her face remains neutral. "What's wrong?" I ask again. And then suddenly, she pushes me back down on the couch, grabs my wrists, and pins them above my head. My eyes widen slightly. Her pale face is flushed, breathing a little bit harder than normal, and her eyes are staring passionately into mine. She leans her head down slowly until our lips are only a couple centimeters away from each other.

"Is this okay?" She breathes.

"Yes."

As soon as the word leaves my lips, she crushes her lips against mine in a rough, hard kiss. It isn't very pleasant at first, but I quickly adjust. Her tongue runs over my lips and I part my lips a little bit. She forces her way into my mouth and swirls her tongue around mine. She lets my arms go, and her hands slip under the edge of my tank top as I wrap my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss even further. She runs her hands across my stomach, over my sides, and down my back. I break away from the kiss to breathe. As I gasp for air, she begins kissing my neck before sucking on my pulse point. I moan softly, and feel her smirk against my skin. Then suddenly she's gone, sitting regularly on the couch as Trina tromps down the stairs. I lay there, silently gasping for air.

"What- are- you- doing- down- here-?" I ask, trying to hide my breathlessness.

"I wanted juice. By the way, why is Julie here?"

Jade scowls. I love it when she gets angry. Her eyebrows get all scrunched together.

"Her name's _Jade_. Anyways, I'm studying so can you just get your juice and go to sleep already?"

"Whatever," She says. She grabs a carton of juice from the fridge and runs back up the stairs to her room. I sigh, and run my fingers through my hair. I had to admit that I was quite disappointed that my make out session with Jade had been cut short. I can't deny the fact that I really did enjoy kissing her. Jade smirks at me.

"What's wrong? Does Little Miss Perfect actually feel a little bit sexually frustrated?" She teases, speaking in the stupid accent she used to annoy me.

"I don't talk like that," I whine. She laughs.

"Fuck you," I mumble.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you," she whispers, smirking. My stomach clenches, and I attempt to calm the feelings raging inside of me before realizing my attempts were futile. I grab her arm and drag her upstairs into my room. I shove her onto the bed, and begin stripping her of her black clothing.

**A.N. I'll continue this tomorrow, but for now...I must sleep. Finals today~ woot woot. =_= Good luck to anyone else out there taking their finals this week, and GOOD NIGHT.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. My two hardest finals in a single day. Man I'm tired...mostly since I stayed up till 2 A.M. Last night writing the first chapter HAHA...Anyways, here's the second chapter. Let me know what you think ;)**

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Fuck you," Tori mumbles and looks at me, pouting.

"Oh I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you," I whisper back, tauntingly. I smirk at the look on her face. She really does look cute when she's...frustrated. Suddenly she lunges at me and grabs my wrist as she drags me up the stairs and into her room. She locks the door behind us as she shoves me backwards onto her bed and gets on top of me, beginning to strip me of my clothes. She pauses for a moment to lean down and kiss me, and when she tries to break free I wind my arms tightly around her neck, forcing her to deepen the kiss. She moans softly and I smirk against her lips. She pulls my shirt off and tosses it somewhere in her room. She breaks from the kiss to begin sucking on my neck again, and I quickly undo her pants. She gets off of me and we both strip off the remainder of our clothes. I try to kiss her gently, but she pushes me back onto the bed and pins my arms down above me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Kinky, are we?" I ask, smirking. She smiles mischievously and presses her knee into my center. The smirk is completely wiped off my face and I gasp from the surprise.

"F-Fuck," I moan, much to Tori's delight. I slowly begin grinding against her knee and she kisses me again to muffle my moans. She nips and sucks at my bottom lip and moves lower to my breasts. She licks my right breast, and sucks on it a little bit. Then she bites the skin above the nipple, just hard enough to draw just a little bit of blood. I gasp from the pain, but it's quickly changed into a moan of pleasure as she rubs her knee against my center. She kisses the place she just marked as hers, and smirks at me.

"Tori," I grunt as she presses her knee harder against my lower lips. "Inside. Me. NOW."

"What did you say?" she asks innocently. I glare at her. She smirks, and presses again with her knee. My back arches up and I moan from the pleasure. I gasp for air as she continues to rock forwards with her knee, pressing into me again and again.

"You're...really...enjoying...this...aren't...you," I say in between pants.

"Say it again," She whispers seductively. Oh, the things I would do to her if she didn't have me pinned down. She lets go of one of my arms, reaches down, and places her middle finger and index finger on either sides of my clit. Suddenly she starts pressing down over and over again with both fingers. I scream from the new sensation of pleasure. She lets go of my other arm and uses that hand to hold my hips down. I grip the bedsheets with my hands as she works magic with her fingers. I buck and jerk my hips under her hands involuntarily and scream out.

"Tori, FUCK ME," I snarl. She looks up from what she's doing, though never stopping, and answers.

"I thought you'd never ask." She fits a finger inside of me and I frown. It doesn't feel like I thought it would. It wasn't very pleasurable at all, really. I've honestly never had sex with Beck. Or gone anywhere with him, in fact. So, I'm a virgin. Weirdly enough, the boy seems to have absolutely no sex drive. I mean, come on. Tori's Little Miss Innocent and take a look at what's happening now. She's fucking me right after the first time we've kissed. I shift a little to see if that would make it feel a little bit better. Tori looks up at me, frowning at my lack of response. Then she presses against my g-spot, and I slam my eyes shut as colors swim before them. I open my eyes again for just a little bit to see Tori grinning at me. She presses against it again. And again. And again. I could feel the knot of pleasure in my stomach growing. My back arches up due to the spasms of pleasure rushing up and down my spine.

"Come on, baby. Almost there," she murmurs to me, continuously stroking my clit and pressing against my g-spot. I hit the peak of my pleasure and scream. Then everything turns black and I slip into unconsciousness.

**A.N. Before you guys get pissy at me for not having Jade enjoy having Tori push her fingers into her yoo-hoo; most girls don't feel much pleasure from being penetrated. Sorry if it killed the mood a bit... Oh, and sorry for this being a bit short. I don't really plan out what I'm going to write when I write things. Anyways, tell me what you think! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So, guys, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out as well as it normally does. I'm in a pretty terrible mood... Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Tori's P.O.V**

"Come on, baby. Almost there," I murmur to Jade, continuing to stroke her. As she hits her climax, I can feel her walls clench around my fingers as she screams. Thank God my walls are soundproof. As the clenching subsides, I slide my fingers out and lick them. When I look at Jade, I realize that she isn't awake.

"Jade?" I ask, questioningly. She slowly awakes, looking extremely satisfied and content.

"Geez, Tori," She says, her speech slightly slurred from the remaining ecstasy caused by her climax. "That was fucking amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that," I say, and slip under the covers of the bed with her. I fall asleep instantly, exhausted from the excitement of the night.

**The Next Day – During Lunch**

"Gaaahhhh..." I groan. I sit down at our usual table where Cat, Jade, Beck, and Andre were already sitting.

"What's up, girl?" Andre asks.

"I'm pretty sure I flunked my math final," I groan.

"I thought you studied."

"I did- I mean I tried to-," I stutter. Jade smirks across the table at me. "I mean...I tried to study, but I got distracted by something and then fell asleep."

"Oh...well I'm sure you didn't do THAT badly."

"I sure hope so."

I take a bite of my salad, and sigh. It HAD been extremely satisfying for me last night to have coaxed Jade to an orgasm, but at the same time I'd been left physically unsatisfied. As I think about last night, I feel myself moistening slightly and force myself to shake off the memory. The bell rings and we head off to Sikowitz's class, which so happened to be our last class of the day.

"Okay, class! I'm assigning a last minute project. It's due on the last day of school. Or Friday. Which is tomorrow," Sikowitz announces. As we begin to complain, he shushes us up with an "EH. NO COMPLAINING. Okay, so the pairs are going to be... Beck and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Alex and Lucy, James and Michael, Tori and Jade."

"TORI WITH WHO?" Jade demands from her seat behind me. I give her a questioning look, and she just rolls her eyes at me, clearly telling me to just play along.

"I'd rather eat broken glass," Jade groans.

"What if she tries to kill me?" I pout.

"Well then, you're just going to have to deal with it, won't you?" Sikowitz says cheerfully. "Okay, so your project is...to write a scene that deals with the emotion that you draw from this box!" He pulls out a cardboard box and walks around the room, allowing one person from each pair to choose a slip of paper. Jade picks ours and I raise one eyebrow at her. She shrugs, though her smugness is clear from her facial expression. "Oh, and you have to sleep over at each others' houses." Jade groans with disgruntlement again. The bell rings and everyone gathers their things and walks out the door. As I'm standing by my locker, Jade comes over to me with a smirk settled on her face.

"Hey, Tori," she says, leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, Jade," I answer, taking books out of my locker.

"So I was wondering if you'd just want to come over to my house right now. Then we can get an early start on our project."

"Why are we going to _your_ house? And also why'd you throw a fit in class from being paired up with me?" I wonder aloud.

"Oh, well..." She leans in until her mouth is right next to my ear and whispers. "I was thinking, since we spent the night at your house last night doing our...activities... We could do this in my house this time instead." She smirks at the flustered look I now have on my face. "Also, wouldn't people think it was strange that I didn't complain about being paired with the girl I'm supposed to hate?

"Oh, I see. Hang on. Let me just text Trina." I text Trina and walk with Jade to her car. As we're walking, Jade walks in front of me and I stare at her toned ass. I look up from where I was staring, expecting to see the back of her head, but am greeted with a cool smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Do you like what you see...Vega?" Jade whispers seductively to me. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. She chuckles and gets into her car. I get in on the passenger side, and as we drive to her house, Jade puts her hand on my thigh. Every single time we stop at a traffic light, she moves a little higher.

"You know, I don't feel like it was very fair that I didn't get to touch you last night," she whispers tantalizingly. By the time we reach her house, I'm completely aroused and frustrated. However, that's not enough to keep me from being stunned by the huge mansion. The inside is furnished with modern styled leather couches, glass coffee tables, and beautiful paintings.

"Come on," Jade mutters, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. I follow her to her bedroom. Her room isn't nearly like anything I thought it would. It was quite modest and simple, really. A king sized bed in the corner, A desk. A flat screen TV. Almost like a hotel room. However, I barely have any time to analyze my surroundings since she grabs me by the arms and has me pinned against the wall within the first 20 seconds of being in her room. Her lips meet mine, and she roughly forces her way into my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance and she lets go of my arms to unbutton my flannel shirt. After she's done unbuttoning it, I allow her to slip it off my arms. She reaches with one of her hands down to my center, and presses her fingers against me through my jeans, drawing out a gasp. She dips her hand underneath my waistband and begins rubbing against my slit, making me gasp as she nibbles on my bottom lip. She unbuttons my jeans and slides them down along with my panties. She plunges her finger inside me and I throw my head back. I narrowly miss slamming into the wall with the back of my head, and she takes this opportunity to suck on my exposed neck. She bites gently and I moan. She bites again, harder this time, and I squeal from the pain. She smirks against my skin and licks over the bite mark she left behind. I have no doubt in my mind that it'll leave quite a nasty bruise. She continues to push her finger into me slowly but not fast or hard enough to let me come. She allows me to slide down to the floor, and she slowly fucks me with her finger there.

"Jade," I moan softly.

"What's up, babe?"

"I-I w-want..." I stutter and stop.

"What do you want?" she asks, giving me a naughty look. I realize that she wasn't taking it slowly on me because she was inexperienced, but rather because she wanted me to beg. Classic Jade. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

I mumble something incoherent in response.

"What's that, Vega?" She asks tauntingly. "What do you want."

"I want..." I begin to whimper as she continues to tease me. She smiles innocently before she crushes against my clit with her thumb. I cry out, lurching forward, and she smirks in satisfaction.

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll give it to you, Vega," She murmurs, continuing to push her finger in and out of me. Each time she plunges back in, her thumb nail prickles my clit, sending sparks of pleasure up and down my spine and making my stomach clench.

"All you have to do is...ask." She curls her finger up a little bit this time as she pulls her finger out, and hits that glorious little spot inside of me.

"Jade," I gasp. "Fuck me."

"Good girl," She whispers, and starts slamming into me again and again. I scream, and she adds another finger. She positions her thumb so that it's hitting my clit everytime she slams her fingers back inside me, and curls up her fingers so that they hit my g-spot every time she pulls out. I scream out things mainly "Fuck me" or "Oh my God" or various bits and pieces of Jade's name. Slowly she brings me closer and closer to the peak of the pleasure. She can feel it too, with my muscles contracting around her fingers over and over. She speeds up even more, and I gasp and pant harder and harder. I hit my climax and scream.

"JAAADE." I scream as she continues to drive her fingers into me even as I come. "Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade." I moan, saying her name every time she pushes back inside me. Finally she pulls out as the violent spasms subside, and licks her fingers. I look at her in a daze, and she leans down to kiss me.

"Now..." She says, standing up. "We start on our project." I groan softly, the space between my legs still throbbing. I sit up.

"Euugghh... what's our "emotion" supposed to be?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Lust." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What? I'm serious. And since I'm in a "lustful mood," this should be easy," She reasons. I pull my underwear and jeans back on and stand up, still feeling slightly dazed. I stumble forward and collapse in one of the chairs found in her room.

"Okay, let's get started," I mumble, my eyes drooping a little bit. I'm completely exhausted. She chuckles at the state that I'm in, and she picks me up and carries me to her bed. She tucks me in, and strokes my hair softly.

"Take a nap, Tori," she murmurs soothingly. "I can write the scene. I AM in a pretty...lustful mood, after all." I giggle quietly, and drift off into blissful nothingness.

**A.N. Well, this was a lot longer than I intended it to be. I started it last night and just finished it now. So, tell me what you think haha. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori's P.O.V**

I slowly wake up from a deep sleep. I blink my eyes open blearily, forgetting where exactly I was. I tense up, noticing the unfamiliar environment, then relax since I remember that I'm in Jade's room. I move a little bit, and notice that Jade was behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. Huh. Who'd think that Jade was a cuddler. I get up, careful not to disturb Jade from her sleep, and go to the restroom. While I'm in there, I flash back to a few months ago, when I asked Jade a question.

"_Hey Jade?" I ask, approaching her._

"_What, Vega? I'm in a hurry."_

"_How do you keep your skin so clear?" I ask, touching a small zit on my jawline._

"_I use this neutrogena wave thing. Any more questions?" She asks impatiently._

"_Well, how does it work?"_

"_You put a pad thing onto it, put water on it, then turn it on and it vibrates. Now move." She shoves past me and walked out the front doors of the school._

I finish "doing my business," and wash my hands. I open the medicine cabinet next to the sink and find what I'm looking for. I switch it on, and it vibrates. I walk back into Jade's room, to find her still sleeping spread eagled on the bed. I giggle, and kneel inbetween her legs on top of the bed. I pull down her pants, still careful to keep from waking her, and switch the contraption on again. The vibrating ensues, and I slowly press it against Jade's folds. Her reaction is immediate as she grips the bedsheets.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I wake up with a gasp and twist my hands into the bedsheets and moan. I look for what had caused the noise to find Tori kneeling in between my legs with my neutrogena wave.

"What the hell are you do-" I begin, but am silenced by her pressing it back onto my clit. My back arches up, I pull my knees in, and plant my feet on the mattress. My stomach clenches over and over as she allows it to vibrate against the bundle of nerves. My knees tremble and I feel like I'm on fire. I buck my hips up against the plastic, and Tori uses her free hand to hold them down.

"Tori- I'm going to-" I gasp out, in between pants. Then suddenly she pulls away, right before I hit my orgasm. I groan in frustration, and she smiles at me evilly.

"Come on, let's get ready for school," She says in a sing song voice, and I get up. As I'm pulling on a shirt, she comes up behind me and snakes an arm around my waist. She reaches down, and presses through my jeans at my center. I moan and try to rub against her fingers a little bit more. She removes her fingers again, and I realize that she's planning on being a tease all day.

"Shit," I mumble.

"Something wrong, babe?" She asks, smirking. Well, two can play at that game.

"Nope, nothing's wrong...Tori..." I lean in and whisper to her. I lick her earlobe, and I hear her breath hitch slightly. Success.

"Okay, then," She says, her voice coming out a little bit higher than normal. She clears her throat. "Let's get going, then." I smirk. Game on, Tori.

**A.N. Kay, I kind of lost where I was going with this right around this point, so don't hate me for that. Anyways, tell me what you think, and who you want to win in their little teasing battle. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. FUCK IT! I'm just going to post on here since you guys are having a lot of trouble trying to find the website. I BLAME YOU IF I GET BANNED. Tell my what you guys think, anyways. P.S. I BLAME YOU GUYS :( Hehe.**

**Jade's P.O.V**

We get into my car to drive to school. On the way there, I drive thru Starbucks to get us some coffee. While I'm ordering, Tori slides her hand under my black skirt. I let no emotions cross my face as I feel her touch and stroke me through my tights. I pull up to the window to pay the girl, who was around maybe 20 years old. As I'm handing the girl the money, Tori suddenly presses down, and I gasp. The girl looks questioningly at me, then at Tori who still has her hand up my skirt. She winks at me, and hands me my change. I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Next to me, Tori chuckles slightly and winks back at the girl.

"Well played, Vega," I mutter grudgingly. She smirks triumphantly.

"But you haven't won ye-" my breath hitches as she presses again.

"What was that?" she asks.

"You're going to pay for that," I say, smirking at her evilly. She smiles back, and I can see the curiosity and excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try."

We get to school and walk into Sikowitz's class with only a few seconds to sp are. We sit together in the back corner, ignoring the suspicious and curious looks we get from our classmates.

"Good morning, class!" Sikowitz says, climbing into the class through the window.

"You're late," I say pointedly. He ignores me and goes into an intensely boring lecture. I don't even try to focus on what he's saying and instead I focus on Tori and how she's sitting ridic ulously close to me. I place a hand onto her thigh, and she jumps slightly at the contact.

"Why so jumpy, Tori?" I whisper, feigning concern. She gives me a look that clearly says, "Not right now, you idiot!" I smile at her, and move my hand slightly higher. I look back at Sikowitz and pretend to be listening. I unbutton and unzip her jeans. She glares at me as I slip one finger into her pants and rub against the cotton of her panties. She automatically responds, getting a glazed look in her eyes. Perfect. I reach down into my purse and pull out the neutrogena wave.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." I command her. She gives me a naughty smile, and I turn it on and slip it into her panties. She bites her bottom lip as I press it against her, desperately suppressing moans. Her breathing quickens and I know she's about to climax. As she starts to buck against the hand I'm holding the contraption in, I check my phone to find that the bell was about to ring. I pull it out of her pants quickly and stuff it back into my purse. She groans, and I button and zip her back up as well just before the bell rings. She slowly gets to her feet, pouting at me for not finishing her off.

"Hey, the bell was about to ring," I point out, smirking at her pout. I lean into her ear. "Or did you want me to finish you in front of the entire class? I mean, I know you were being somewhat quiet, but...you're a screamer." She blushes and sighs frustratedly, and we walk out of Sikowitz's class. I smirk.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I sit down at our regular lunch table, sighing frustratedly.

"Why so mad, Tori?" Beck asks. "It's the last day of school."

"Nothing. I'm just tired.."

"Because of Jade?"

"I guess you can say that." And it was true. I WAS annoyed because of Jade. This morning when I woke her up I didn't really expect her to become such a damn wild animal with her teasing. It's almost sadistic the way she lets me get so close , only to pull away at the last second to watch me squirm.

My thoughts are interrupted as a pale arm bumps against mine and I jump.

"Jeez, Vega," Jade says, plopping down next to me. "I'm not going to bite."

I slide a few inches away from her as she opens the plastic box containing her salad. The rest of the gang starts to talk about summer plans. She pulls out her PearPhone and busies herself with it, and I open my salad too. The buzzing from my phone startles me, and I flashback to the incident in Sikowitz's class this morning. I pull my phone out to find a message from Jade.

**But then again, you ARE into that kind of stuff, aren't you****, Vega. -Jade**

I don't know what you're talking about... - Tori

**Oh, please. I do recall you moaning when I was biting your neck yesterday. - Jade**

Fuck you - Tori

**I'm sure you'd like to - Jade**

You know what? You're right. I'd pin you down in front of the entire school out here and fuck you until you're screaming my name and writhing under my body. And then after I had my way with you out here, we'd go into your car and I'd fuck you senseless in there until you can't walk and the windows are all fogged up even though it's summer. - Tori

Jade checks her phone, reads the text, and I can see her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red.

After lunch, I head to my next class when I'm suddenly blindfolded and yanked into a room. I try to scream, but someone covers my mouth.

"SHH. It's just me," Jade snaps. "Stop screaming. You're going to have plenty of time to do that later. But for now..." She swiftly pulls down my pants and underwear and buries her face in my crotch. She sucks my clit into her mouth and fits two fingers inside of me. She starts pumping her fingers in and out as fast and hard as she can while continuing to flick her tongue over the little ball of nerves. I start cumming and she continues to fuck me as I scream her name.

In and out, she slams her fingers in and out. I hit a second orgasm and I begin to see stars. She still doesn't slow down with her licking or fucking, not even giving me a slight breather. A third orgasm racks my body when she presses against my g-spot and I lose consciousness from the pleasure, blackness taking over my vision as I feel my pussy throb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori's P.O.V**

I am completely exhausted. For some reason my body feels like it's made of lead... I groan softly and open my eyes. The room's too bright. I squint and slowly focus on the person sitting next to me. Jade.

"What happened?" I mumble. She chuckles and it all rushes back to me. Her, shoving me into a closet then fucking me...senseless. Literally, senseless.

"How're you feeling?" She asks, standing up and leaning over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Sleepy..." I say, shutting my eyes again. "Wait, where am I? And how did I get here?"

"Nurse's office. After you passed out, I carried you here and told the nurse you passed out on the way to class." She smirks. "It wasn't really a lie, either." She plays with my hair. "The nurse said that I could take you home when you woke up, so do you want to go now?"

"Mm...sure..." I mumble, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. As I do so, Jade catches my face and pulls me into a soft but passionate kiss.

"I probably shouldn't have pushed you so far earlier," She says quietly. "It scared me half to death when you passed out." Wait. Was she _apologizing?_ I laugh.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I say cheerfully. "Come on. I want to go home." We exit the building. She holds my hand and keeps an extremely careful eye on me as we walk to her car. We get in and she pulls her jacket off and hands it to me. As we drive to my house, I burrow my face into her jacket and the humming of the car mixed with Jade's scent lulls me to sleep.

* * *

"Tori," Jade says, gently shaking me awake. "Come on, Tori. Wake up. We're here." I squint at her, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"Carry me," I say, and she rolls her eyes but complies to my request. She ducks down and picks me up in a bridal carry. She carries me up the stairs to my room and gently sets me down on my bed.

"C'mere," I say, with my arms open wide. She raises her eyebrows but still lays down next to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and we stay like that for a long, long time in comfortable silence. Surprisingly enough, I don't fall asleep. Rather, I start to wake up more as time goes by.

"Kay," I say, and sit up.

"Kay what?"

"It's your turn now~!" I answer happily. "But you have to promise me something."

"My turn for what?"

"You _know_ for what," I say, smiling seductively. She turns slightly pink.

"What do I have to promise?"

"To let me do whatever I want to you."

"And why should I promise that?"

"Well, you _were_ the one who made me come three times consecutively, which caused me to faint."

"Fine." She mumbles, feigning annoyance.

"Take off your clothes," I instruct, doing the same. When she's done, I stare at her body. She's beautifully pale and toned, with her black hair spilling across her shoulders and back. I run my hands down her sides, touching every part of her. I push her back onto my bed and run my fingers over her shoulders and arms, then her legs and feet. Finally, I touch her face. I lean down and kiss her gently. I kiss down her jawline and to her neck. Then from her neck, down to her breasts. I quietly lick and suck at her breasts, enjoying the moans that were coming out of Jade's mouth. I press my own body against hers, both of our centers touching, and I begin to rock slowly. She begins breathing a little harder as I rock back and forth. I continue to kiss her and she runs her hands up and down my back. I rock against her a little faster, and we moan in unison. I kiss her neck and she twists her hands into my hair as I slowly and gently bring the both of us to simultaneous orgasm, and as she comes, she moans my name softly, again and again.

We silently cuddle, and this time _she's_ the big spoon. She strokes and plays with my hair, touches my face gently with her fingers, and runs her hand up and down my arm. We lay like that for a few hours when a thought occurs to me.

"Jade?" I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly are we?"

"well, what do you want us to be?"

I hesitate, and she sits up and puts her weight on one arm. She presses her lips to mine softly and smiles against my lips.

"Tori Vega," She murmurs against my lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I breathe back.

We cuddle for a few more hours before Jade tells me she has to go home. I walk her to the door and she gives me a lingering kiss goodnight. She drives away, and for the rest of the night I pray that this isn't a dream.

* * *

**A.N. Well, wasn't that sweet. xP Maybe I made Jade a little bit_ too_ sweet, though...hmm.. Oh, well. Anyways, tell me what you guys think! :) P.S. ITSH SHO FLUFFLYYY! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's P.O.V**

This morning I woke up slightly disoriented. I went down to the kitchen, made my morning coffee, and stood there just sipping it. Then the memories of the activities that I had engaged in the night before hit me.

Tori and I made love.

We didn't just have sex like we normally did. Last night was more...sweet. And somehow...it was a _good _kind of sweet. It wasn't just about driving each other to an orgasm as hard and fast as possible. It was pretty weird. Jade West isn't all cuddly and soft and warm. Jade West...is...cold. And mean. And scary. Oh, who am I kidding. There's just _something_ about that girl..._Something_ that makes me melt whenever I look into her eyes. _Something_ that makes me almost sickeningly sweet towards her. And it's kind of freaking me out. But in a good way, I suppose.

I pull out my PearPhone to call Tor-..._my girlfriend,_ and my finger freezes above the call button. What if she's not awake? Or...what if I seem too clingy? Wait, since when did I care? I press the button and pin the phone between my ear and shoulder as I grab a bagel and pop it into the toaster. It rings a few times before Tori answers.

"Hullo?" Tori says with her nose obviously clogged.

"Hey, babe. Are you sick?" I ask.

"No, I just have my nose clipped," She answers sarcastically. "Yeah...I'm sick."

"Why're you sick? You were fine last night," I say, stating the obvious. "Did you sleep with wet hair?" I demand. Her lack of response answers my question. "I told you not to do that anymore!" She sighs and I let my voice soften. "Are your parents home?"

"No, my dad had a cop convention to go to over the weekend, and my mom went with him."

"What about Trina?"

"...who knows?"

"Aww...does Tori want Jade to come over to take care of her?" I tease. She groans.

"Jade, can we please not do this? I'm really tired and I have a splitting headache."

"I'll be over in twenty, kay?"

"...okay," She answers, and I can tell she's smiling from the tone of her voice. I grab a few cans of chicken soup and some meds and get into my car. I get to Tori's house and as I walk in, I flash back to the first time I kissed her. I find it strange that she still doesn't lock the front door. I make a mental note to mention it to her as I walk up the stairs and to her bedroom. I knock softly on her door, and enter.

I chuckle quietly at Tori's sprawled out figure on her bed, and set down the meds and food on her nightstand. She was definitely, completely, _utterly_ sick. There were bunches of tissues scattered around on her bed and around the room, and one currently was clenched in her left hand. I pick up the tissues, gently tugging the one in her fist out of her hand, and toss them into a wastebasket. I place my hand on her forehead. Burning hot. I go into her bathroom to get a comb, and when I come back she's stirring a little bit.

"Jade?" She mumbles. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, it's me," I answer. I slowly brush her long brown hair. When all the tangles are gone, I swiftly french braid all of it.

"My throat hurts," She croaks. "Can you get me some water?"

"Of course," I say, and I go downstairs to fetch her some water. When I come back up, I help her sit up and I give her some flu medicine to go along with it.

"Aaah," She exhales. "That's better." Suddenly her body is wracked with shudders and shivers and her face scrunches up as she tries to make the spasms stop.

"Shh..." I whisper, stroking her arm. "It's okay."

"It hurts," She whimpers, and starts shivering again. Her eyes tear up and I can feel my heart break. She stops shivering. "My head hurts, Jade. And my throat and my arms and my legs and my feet. It all hurts." She starts shivering again, and I slip under the covers with her. It's hot. Ridiculously, feverishly hot. But I stay under the covers with her. "Make it stop..." She whimpers softly, and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me.

I murmur soothingly to her as she sobs and shivers and sniffles into my chest. Somewhere along the line she falls asleep, begging me to stay with her. I promise not to leave, and eventually I drift off as well.

* * *

**A.N. So, how was that? I still feel like Jade got too nice -_- But...eh. I kind of like nice Jade. She's very sweet :) Anyways, tell me what you guys think! (Oh, and as for the wet hair thing...I do that all the time. But I needed a reason for her to become sick. -shrug-)**

**I have to give credit to IamStoopKid for giving me the idea of making one of them get sick. If she didn't give me the idea, there wouldn't be much of a storyline here. Just sex. But you guys'd like that, _wouldn't_ you. Freaking perverted children. JKJKJKJKJK. Love you all. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's P.O.V**

The rest of the weekend passed by pretty quickly. Jade was at my house pretty much 24/7 taking care of me since my parents were gone and Trina was nowhere to be seen. It was pretty boring. Jade refused to have sex with me because I was sick, even though I knew she really wanted to.

"_I'm not going to get sick because of you, Vega," Jade smirked at me as I pouted._

"_But..."_

"_No buts. Now go take a nap or something."_

"_But I'm not tired," I whined._

"_You need to get better soon," She raises her eyebrows at me._

"_Mehh..."_

"_Look at it this way. The sooner you get better, the sooner I can fuck you till you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs. Okay?" A shudder runs through me as the picture settles into my mind._

"_Fine," I grumble, and head back up to my room to nap._

Even though we hadn't had sex over the weekend, our time was filled with cuddling and watching TV and movies together. Jade will never admit it, but she is definitely a cuddler. She won't let me be the big spoon, though. But that doesn't bother me too much.

Anyway, this morning I woke up in Jade's arms and my fever was all gone. I'd stopped throwing up and my cough was close to completely diminished.

Jade checks my temperature to confirm that my fever is gone.

"So...I'm good?" I ask.

"Yep," She answers, and shoves me down onto the couch roughly. She yanks off my panties and sweatpants in one fluid motion and buries her face in my crotch. In a few seconds she has me climaxing and screaming her name, just the way she promised. She pulls away, and I get on top of her. I pull her jeans off of her the same way she did to me, and I place soft kisses on her inner thighs. I get close to her center, and I bite down on the skin I was kissing. Hard.

A few drops of blood come out of the bite and Jade squeals from the pain. I lick over the bite mark and start attacking her center, using my tongue to play with her clit. I penetrate her with my fingers, and curl them up so that I hit her apparently _very _sensitive g-spot. As she comes, I lock my eyes on hers. She throws her head forwards, followed by her torso, and crushes my head in between her legs. The sound she lets out is a mixture between a moan and a scream of my name. I continue to lick and tap against her as her muscles clench around my fingers and writhe under my tongure.

The wave subsides and she lets her body drop back against the couch, her eyes glazed over from pure bliss. I crawl up next to her, and she pulls my body against hers.

After our initial horniness subsides, make love for several more hours. I'm proud to say that I ended up drawing more orgasms out of Jade than she did to me. I believe she came around 7 times and I came about 6 times.

We moved from the couch to my bedroom somewhere around orgasm 3, with my legs wrapped around her waist and my arms around her neck as we continued to make out; and are now spooning on my bed.

"Hehehe. You know, you came more times than I did," I tease her. I turn around to face her as I say this. She raises her eyebrows, and cups me "down there" with her hand.

"Uh huh. We'll see about that," She says, smirking. She plunges her fingers into me quickly, her other hand's fingers frantically toying with my clit. As I come closer and closer, my moans become higher pitched. When I come, it's a full on scream. And she doesn't stop, even after the throbbing somewhat subsides. She continues to fuck me without giving me even a little bit of a breather.

"Go- God- GODDAMMIT," I manage to gasp out as she shoves her fingers into me over and over. I come again, and I can feel sleepiness pulling at me. Which really makes no sense since the past couple of days the ONLY think I've been doing was sleeping.

"I believe that makes it 8 times for you, and 7 for me, right?" Jade whispers seductively in my ear as I stop fighting the tiredness and give in to it.

The last thing I remember is Jade playing with and stroking my hair gently.

**A.N. Sorry if I don't update as often, guys. I started summer school, which really sucks, and I'm actually doing more math than I'm sleeping now. :( Anyways, tell me what you guys think! GOOD NIGHT~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade's P.O.V**

I tuck Tori under the covers. She looks absolutely gorgeous when she's sleeping; the lines from her nearly never relaxing smile smoothed out. I quietly run my fingers through her hair over and over, carefully untangling any little knots they encounter. Truth be told, I _am_ really exhausted from taking care of her all weekend. But the sex made it all worth it. Plus, I have to admit. Seeing Tori less than perfect is kinda hot. I slip under the covers next to Tori and drift off to sleep with our still-naked bodies wrapped around each other.

**Tori's P.O.V**

It was completely _agonizing_ this week. You know. Since I was completely deprived of sex. But I guess the huge amount of time we spent "catching up" was worth it. One of the things I absolutely adore about sex is, well, not even the sex itself. What I enjoy most about it is the morning after, when I wake up next to the girl I love. Which is exactly what happened this morning.

I woke up from the sunlight falling onto my face through my lilac curtains. Everything was perfect. I am completely content. Though, waking up with Jade's arms wrapped around me and her naked body pressed up to mine might have something to do with that. I shift a little bit, and Jade wakes up and props herself up on her elbow to look at me.

"Morning, beautiful," She mumbles, still not completely awake. I laugh.

"Morning to you, too," I peck her on the lips lightly. She puts a hand on my waist and pulls me in closer, deepening the kiss. It lasts for another few seconds before I pull away, much to her disgruntlement.

"Whyyyyy," She grumbles, flopping herself back onto my bed and pulling the covers over her face.

"I need to go make us some breakfast, silly," I say, poking her in the tummy. She jumps and grabs my arms to keep me from continuing to tickle her. Little known fact: Jade's ridiculously ticklish in the stomach region. You poke her, and she'll jump like she got electrocuted. In fact, one time Sinjin tried to tickle her and she smacked him so hard his glasses flew off and shattered. And then she kicked him in the crotch.

She straddles my hips and pins my arms down over my head with one of her hands. She proceeds to tickle me with her other hand.

"St- stop! J-Jaaaade!" I gasp out, giggling. Eventually she lets up, but not until I'm completely out of breath.

"That's what you get for tickling me," She says, smirking at me. "You said you were going to make breakfast?"

"Yeah, let me just get dressed first."

"Aw, I thought you were going to walk around naked with an apron tied around your waist," Her eyes shine mischievously at me.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed," I laugh, throwing a pillow at her. She catches it and shakes it around teasingly at me.

"Missed me," She says in a sing song voice. She throws the pillow back at me and I groan. I throw another pillow at her and she throws one back. And then we start a pillow war, which she won.

"So what's my prize?" She smirks at me.

"Breakfast. Cmon, I'm starving." I start for the door, only to be spun around roughly.

"I can think of something else I want for a prize," She whispers suggestively. She runs her hands over my stomach and the back of my legs.

"Again?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at her. She begins kissing my neck, and pushes me back onto my bed. She sucks on my neck softly, nipping a little bit at my skin.

* * *

About ten minutes later of kissing and sucking and teasing, she suddenly gets off of me. I groan the same way she had earlier.

"Whyyyyy?" I ask, disappointed.

"I'm hungry, _silly_," She answers, using that annoying impersonation of me to say "silly."

"I don't talk like that!" I whine.

"Of course you don't, babe," She grins and leans down to kiss me one last time. "Now how about breakfast?"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been really stressed out over summer school. It's like...1 week of regular school per summer school day. So I learn about a month's worth of geometry every single week. It really sucks. :( Anyways, tell me what you think! And sorry it's so damn short. I'm really tired. :| GOOD NIGHT~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jade's P.O.V**

"So what happened, Jade?" Cat asks. I'd shown up at her house, desperate to talk.

"So...you remember how I told you I started dating Tori?" That's right. I told Cat about how I had a crush on Tori, and I told her when I started dating Tori, too. Cat's my best friend. Plus, she's only about half as ditzy as she appears. So she's tolerable.

"Yeah, what about it?" She tilts her head to the side.

"I have a really fluffy romantic stupid story to tell you," I groan, trying to make myself sound disdainful.

"Ooh! Kay kay!" She grabs my hand and drags me to her room. Once we're there, she grabs her unicorn pillow pet, (currently in pet form), and plops down on the bed, sitting indian style.

"So tell me!" She looks at me expectantly, and I sigh.

"So we were cuddling on the bed. I let Tori be the big spoon, and she had her arms wrapped around my waist..."

* * *

"_By the way...How are we supposed to tell our friends that we're dating?" Tori said, her voice muffled since her face was buried into my shoulder._

"_Well, it should be easy. For me, at least. They all know I'm bi."_

"_What? And why didn't I know?" She whines, her pout evident in her voice._

"_Because I "hated" you. Remember?" I roll my eyes._

"_Oh..." She mumbles. I turn around to face her._

"_Besides. You never told me that you were gay. Or bi," I raise my eyebrows. "Whatever. You get what I mean. Why didn't you ever tell us?"_

"_It never came up."_

"_Are you sure it's not just because you didn't want to tarnish your "good girl" reputation?" I tease, poking her in the stomach._

"_No!" She pouts. I raise my eyebrows at her again. "Well...maybe." I smirk and pull her against my body._

"_So what are you?" I ask._

"_What do you mean?" I roll my eyes._

"_You know. Gay, bi, pan...do I really have to name all of them?"_

"_I'm...bisexual, I guess," She answers hesitantly._

"_You don't sound very sure."_

"_Well, I could be a lesbian. I don't know... I mean I've dated guys. Like...Steven."_

"_He was a shitface." I scowl. The corners of her lips curl up into a small smile._

"_You shouldn't say stuff like that about people, Jade."_

"_I'll do whatever the hell I want." I smirk at her, and kiss her on the nose just to let her know I'm kidding. Well, mostly kidding anyway._

"_Besides. Does it really matter what sexuality I am? I still love you."_

"_Touche, Vega."_

"_While we're all emotionally-feely and stuff, why don't you tell me when you first started liking me." I raise my studded brow at her. _

"_Really."_

"_Yes, really," came the exasperated answer._

"_You're such a girl." I say, frowning._

"_I know." She smiles and kisses me briefly._

"_Now tell me!"_

* * *

"So did you tell her?" Cat says, interrupting me. "Actually, you've never even told me when you started having a crush on Tori, either." She pouts.

"Shush. I'm getting to that part." She falls silent and I continue my story.

* * *

"_Do I HAVE to?" I whine._

"_Come on..." She whines back. "Pleaasseee, babe?" I groan._

"_FINE... I think I started having a crush on you that one time where I wasn't being a complete gank to you. Which is pretty weird since I was mean to you pretty much all the time. Remember that one time when we were standing on the chairs in Sikowitz's classroom before class started?"_

* * *

_**"So you actually like playing the piano?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows together.**_

"_**Yeah. I just really enjoy playing it..." Tori says. Just then Robbie walks up with Rex on his arm like normal. Not like anything's normal about that kid.**_

"_**Hey guys. What're you doing?" He looks between the two of us towering over him on the chairs.**_

"_**We're just talking." I say dismissively.**_

"_**No, he meant why the chiz are you standing on the chairs." Rex scoffs.**_

"_**Because-" I start, but Tori interrupts me.**_

"_**Because we're awesome like that!" She yells and laughs. I laugh with her. Maybe this girl isn't so bad after all. She's actually pretty cute under all the bubbly-ish-ness.**_

* * *

"_Aww...Jadeeee" Tori says. "I remember that too. I was surprised that you laughed, actually."_

"_Uh huh," I blush, looking away from her._

* * *

"So what happened after you told her, Jade?" Cat asks, bouncing up and down on the queen sized bed.

"We did...things..." I say slowly.

"What kind of-" Her eyes widen with understanding. "Ohhhhhhhh..." She looks away from me slowly and stares at the floor with her mouth partially open.

"Mhm." I say, inwardly laughing at her nearly comical response.

"Can we go get ice cream?" She asks suddenly.

"I guess I can take you to Freezy Queen for listening to my lame story," I say, slightly disgruntled. You never want to be around Cat when she's had ice cream. Just...take my word for it. She literally vibrates. Just like Robbie when he has caffein.

"But I liked your story! It's cute."

"Don't call it cute," I snap.

"I wonder if there is an actual queen of Freezy," Cat gasps. I stare at her, attempting to comprehend what she just said.

"What?"

"Like a queen...that can freeze people...?" She says, and tilts her head to the side, scrutinizing my expression for an answer.

"Let's just go get your damn ice cream." I say, rolling my eyes.

"YAAAYYY! ICE CREAM!" She squeals, jumps up, and bolts out of her house with me following her at a much slower pace.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it took so damn long, guys. But here's another chapter. It's like 4:30 AM here, so I'm going to go crash. Tell me what you think! NIGHT. xP**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tori's P.O.V**

Okay, so...you know how Jade comes off as the kind o person to just LOVE horror flicks? WELL...how should I put this...she hates them. Absolutely, absolutely, detests them. I found out this weekend, when I got Jade to come over and watch a movie with me. I didn't know that she was afraid of horror movies, so I chose one. It wasn't really horror, actually. It was just a bunch of paranormal activity.

* * *

_We just finished the movie, and heard a crash come from upstairs._

"_Wh- what was that?" Jade stutters, looking terrified._

"_Maybe my house is haunted," I joke, laughing. She gives me a silent look of resentment, and hugs her legs to her body on the couch._

"_It's...not...funny," I hear her mumble. Another crash is heard and she flinches, burying her face into her knees._

"_Oh..." I murmur. "You are scared."_

"_No shit."_

"_I'm sorry. Look, the stuff in that movie isn't real. And those crashes are probably just from Trina attempting to sneak in." Just then, a loud "OW!" is heard, followed by another crash. "See?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinches._

"_I always had a problem with being paranoid about ghosts," I hear her say softly. "You can't hurt ghosts. That's what's scary about it."_

"_Come on. Let's go to bed. By tomorrow everything's going to be better. Okay?" She nods, and reaches up with her arms._

"_Carry me." I stoop down and gather her into my arms. I carry her to my room, tucking her under the covers then slipping in behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she cuddles into me. _

_For the rest of the night, I drift between consciousness and unconsciousness. Every time Jade hears something, she flinches and I wake up again to comfort her. I kiss her on her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, and I draw little circles on the back of her hand._

* * *

So, after a night of next to no sleep, Jade _finally_ falls asleep in my arms. I stroke her hair, playing with her bangs absentmindedly. Who knew that she'd actually be afraid of something?

"I love you, Jade." I say softly, staring down at her angelically pale face. Her lips curl up into a smile, and her eyes open.

"Love you too."

"Hey, that's not fair. I thought you were asleep," I complain. She smirks and reaches up to give me a kiss.

"Well, good morning to you too." She retorts, grinning at me. "I was. But because of last night, I slept a little bit lighter than normal."

"Oh. Sorry about that, by the way," I say softly.

"Oh, no. You're going to pay for it," She answers teasingly. She raises her eyebrows and smirks at me.

"Oh, really," I say. "What exactly am I going to have to do to pay for it?"

"You're going to sleep with me every night until I'm not scared anymore."

"Okay." She licks her lips and bites her bottom lip.

"AND, you're going to fuck me." I scrunch my eyebrows together at her.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Right now. I'm horny," She answers. She grabs my t-shirt and pulls me against her, roughly kissing me. We break apart, both panting, and she pulls her pajama pants down to knee level. I lick her once, drawing a loud moan from her, before really getting into it. I slip a single finger inside of her and pump in and out in time with my licking. I'd learned from before that Jade becomes uncomfortable with more than one finger in.

I increase my pace, and she puts her hands behind my head, pushing my face harder against her pussy as she moans loudly.

"F-fu..." She gasps. I speed up just a little more, curling my finger upwards to hit her g-spot a couple of times. She lets out a high-pitched moan as she throws her head and body forward. As soon as it hits her, I can see the pleasure traveling down her spine as she writhes under me. I continue sucking for a few minutes after she comes just to provide her a few more glorious jolts.

I move back up so that I'm face-to-face with Jade again. Her eyes are half closed, body still basking in the pleasure.

"Mm..." She moans softly, then snuggles against me. "I guess morning sex really is the best sex, huh?"

* * *

******A.N. So, this series probably will never have a plotline. I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you with that, but I don't have the will to create a plot, only to want to scrap it later on like most writers do on here. So, this will just be a bunch of silly, lovey-dovey, and sometimes angsty Jori moments :) Let me know what you guys think! Night :P**

P.S. Sorry that it's so short ._. I'm super tired.


End file.
